When using volume ventilators or other respiratory therapy machines while administering respiratory therapy, a ventilator circuit which employs flexible corrugated tubing is usually employed to connect the patient to the machine. Since heaters and humidifiers are often used with this type of equipment, condensation of water vapor and moisture along the interior walls of the tubing occurs due to the high levels of humidity in the gaseous mixture. The greatest amounts of condensation will usually form where the gas is at its highest temperature in the tubes. This occurs frequently when the warm humid gaseous mixture enters the inspiratory tube of the circuit from the ventilator-humidifier and when the patient exhales air into the expiratory tube of the circuit.
Previous devices for use in fluid collection are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,822,808 to Boone, 3,454,005 to Eubanks et al; 3,968,812 to Eross; 4,391,271 to Blanco; 4,417,574 to Talonn et al; 4,456,008 to Clawson et al; and 4,457,305 to Shanks et al.
Water drains or traps are commonly used to collect and remove the objectionable condensation from ventilator circuits so that condensed moisture in excessive amounts cannot reach the patient. To function properly these traps are inserted in the circuit at a point of relatively low elevation so that the condensed liquid will flow by gravity into the drain or trap.
These drains or water traps serve their intended purpose quite effectively to collect and remove the majority of the condensation from all but a short portion of the ventilator circuit. The section of tubing in the arcuate path between the patient and the tube hanger which is supported by the tube hanger support arm at a level which is considered relatively high, is normally a 1 comparatively short section of tubing. For the most part it is impractical to use existing water traps or drains in this short arcuate section of tubing and therefore the condensation problem in this portion of the equipment has not been resolved. This condensation is located so proximal to the patient that the least change in the arc of the circuit tube, i.e., patient movement or repositioning, can result in condensation being dumped into the patient airway. Such action causes great discomfort and possible choking to the patient and can introduce harmful bacteria which may lead to serious respiratory complications.
The proximal fluid trap of the present invention in this respiratory therapy application functions so as to prevent condensation which forms in the ventilator circuit tubing between the patient and the tube hanger from being dumped into the patient airway. It is a single piece unit with no moving or removable components other than optional ports found on standard ventilator circuit patient wye connectors, and includes (1) an inlet pipe to connect to the inspiration tubing, and/or an inlet pipe to connect to the exhalation tubing, (2) an outlet pipe to connect with the endotracheal or tracheostomy tube or patient elbow, or other device and (3) an internal fluid reservoir. The present invention is intended to replace the standard patient wye connector. The invention traps condensation in the collection reservoir without obstructing or altering the air supply to the patient. The advantages of such a device will be evident to those familiar with the art. The particular shapes and sizes of the proximal fluid trap of the present invention can be adapted to fit the application or needs and desires of the user without changing the distinct function of the invention.